Lovely love stories
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Recueil de courtes petites histoires, O.S, drabbles, sur Hinata et Kiba.
1. chapter 1

**-Lovely morning -**

* * *

 **\- Hinata -**

* * *

Le soleil n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez que je suis déjà pleinement réveillée. Mes paupières papillonnent furtivement et je soupire de bien-être lorsque je sens contre ma nuque le souffle de Kiba . Mes lèvres ne peuvent s'empêcher de former un sourire lorsque je l'entend murmurer mon prénom dans ses rêves. Il m'enserre possessivement contre son torse et je profite pleinement de ce doux réveille. Ce moment est presque idyllique. C'est tellement rare que nous sommes tout les deux dans le même lit, au même moment, à cause de nos innombrables missions. Je voudrais que tous les matins ressemble à celui-ci. Je voudrais l'avoir auprès de moi tout le temps. J'aime tellement la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence tout simplement.

Et puis lorsqu'il se réveille tout doucement lui aussi et qu'il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule dénudée avant de me dire tendrement à l'oreille bonjour, je retiens mon souffle. Mon cœur bat si fort, quand il me serre plus fermement. Et je perd le Nord, lorsqu'il dépose un autre baiser sur ma nuque.

"Viens par là toi." murmure t-il à mon oreille tout en m'aidant à me retourner vers lui.

Il a l'air encore un peu endormie, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me dévorer du regard. Je rougis imperceptiblement. Nous sommes ensembles depuis six mois maintenant, et pourtant il me fait toujours aussi fondre lorsqu'il me regarde de cette manière là. Sans même réfléchir, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes chastement, n'osant pas trop le brusquer de si bon matin. Je le sens sourire et sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux. Il me caresse doucement le crâne, puis descend sur mon cou, et s'attarde sur mon dos. Son pouce trace des cercles sur mes hanches et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'il s'arrête . Notre baiser devient plus intense et passionné, lorsqu'il sa langue vient caresser la mienne.

Au pied du lit, Akamaru tend la tête vers nous et jappe bruyamment, comme pour nous souhaiter le bon matin, nous interrompant dans notre étreinte langoureuse. Akamaru, n'attend même pas notre autorisation pour monter sur lit et poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Bordel pas maintenant " clame Kiba alors qu'Akamaru me lèche affectueusement la joue.

Moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire et plonger ma tête contre son torse. On est tellement bien là tout les trois. Je voudrais que tout les matin puissent ressembler à celui-ci. Et je ne voudrais changer cela pour rien au monde.

"Je crois qu'il a faim." je murmure.

Kiba soupire et passe une main dans la fourrure d'Akamaru, avant de finalement se détacher à regret de mon étreinte.

"Ouais je m'en étais douté. Faut vraiment que je lui apprenne à se servir lui-même." grogne t-il.

Je le suis du regard alors qu'il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine pour remplir la gamelle de notre chien. Sa chaleur me manque déjà et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la retrouver. Alors, je glisse mes jambes hors de la couette et m'approche de lui. En me voyant venir vers lui, il ouvre ses bras et je viens m'y blottir confortablement.

"Je te manque déjà."

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. Il me manque constamment. Ces dernières semaines, nous avons été assaillie par des missions plus longues les unes que les autres et nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous parler ou de rester l'un contre l'autre. Comme aujourd'hui. Comme là.

Il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirts et je frissonne de plaisir. J'aime tellement sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne, nos peaux irrémédiablement connectées.

"Et si on retournait au lit ? " me propose t-il tout en faisant monter et descendre ses mains le long de mon dos.

Je relève la tête vers lui, et m'humidifie les lèvres, incapable de dire quoique se soit, tellement ses caresses paralysent tout mon corps. Nos lèvres se touchent de nouveau , pour se goûter, s'apprécier plus profondément. Il passe ses mains sous mes fesses pour me porter et instinctivement je crochète mes jambes contre ses hanches. Je sais qu'il m'emmène vers la chambre. Je sais que ce matin va être l'un de ses matins dont je me rappellerai toute ma vie. Parce qu'il est là avec moi, et que c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Lovely husband-**

* * *

-Tu es ridicule Hinata, viens avec moi, ne reste pas là !

Hinata ignora royalement Kiba lui ordonner de revenir auprès de lui et continua de marcher, les poings fermés, sous la pluie.

L' Inuzuka soupira bruyamment tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. La pluie s'abattait torrentiellement depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés quelques minutes avant que le ciel ne se couvre de nuage noire, Hinata n'aurait pas été trempé de la tête au pied. La Hyuga se fichait éperdument d'être toute trempée ou du fait qu'elle allait probablement être malade le lendemain. Kiba l'avait bien trop énervé pour qu'elle reste une seconde de plus à ses coté. Alors qu'elle parlait de Naruto - leur Hokage - en lui disant à quel point elle était fière de ses projets en tant que chef du village, Kiba avait vu rouge . Et bien que dans les propos d'Hinata , il n'y avait absolument pas une seule once d'amour envers l'Uzumaki mais juste de l'admiration cela avait suffit pour énerver au plus au point Kiba. Il lui avait donc rappelé cette époque où elle était -malheureusement – amoureuse de Naruto et où elle ne pouvait lui dire un seul mot sans tomber dans les pommes. Il l'avait imité et avait rigolé à gorge déployé sous son regard blessée.

-Hinata, s'il te plait, l'implora Kiba en lui attrapant le poignet et en le tenant fermement de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

Il l'avait suivi malgré le fait qu'il avait horreur de la pluie. Il détestait être trempé, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Mais, pour rien au monde, il ne voulait qu'elle lui fasse la gueule pour le reste de la journée. Il pouvait encaisser le faite d'être mouillé mais pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui. Non de ça, il n'en était pas question. Absolument pas question.

-Laisse moi tranquille ! Dit-elle en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

Kiba esquissa un sourire et se contenta de la rapprocher contre lui. Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres . Le coeur de l'Inuzuka, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était trop prêt de lui, s'emballa frénétiquement . Hinata, quand à elle, fronçait les sourcils.

-Kiba je n'ai plus envie de te parler !

-Et moi j'en ai encore très envie, susurra t-il sans la quitter des yeux, rentre avec moi.

-Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, tu peux toujours courir ! Grinça la Hyuga en secouant la main qu'avait fait prisonnière l'Inuzuka.

-Hinata, il pleut des cordes, bordel ! Rentre avec moi , tu vas être malade comme un chien !

-Je m'en fous complètement !

Kiba soupira et sans lui demander son avis, l'attrapa par les hanches et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas grand chose.

-Kiba qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Repose moi !

-Pas tant qu'on ne sera pas rentré ! Fit-il en ignorant la jeune femme gesticuler sur son épaule.

Et il ne la laissa toucher le sol que lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée.

-Tu m'énerves ! S'écria Hinata, pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas faire ce que j'ai envie ?

-Parce que c'est complètement stupide de courir sous la pluie juste parce que je me suis un peu moqué de toi, dit-il tranquillement.

Sa nonchalance agaça grandement la Hyuga.

-Si j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de stupide, je le fais ! C'est ma vie !

-Pas lorsque cela peut te faire du mal ! S'écria t-il soudain choqué par les paroles de la brune.

-Mais quel mal peut-il m'arriver ? À part tomber malade ?

-Justement c'est ça le mal, tu peux tomber malade et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps le lendemain à aller t'acheter des médicaments à la pharmacie ou d'appeler Sakura en urgence dans la nuit !

-Oh mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te préoccuper de mon état de santé, de toute façon ! Fit Hinata en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Mais je suis ton mari , ton état physique et émotionnelle m'importe plus que tout !

Il lui avait agrippé les épaules et elle écarquilla à la limite du possible ses prunelles nacrés.

-Je ne supporte pas de te voir malade, que tu sois fâché contre moi ou que tu es eu des sentiments pour cet imbécile de Naruto.

Le visage de la Hyuga se radoucit doucement et plongea son regard dans celui de son mari.

-Il ne s'agit pas que de ta vie maintenant, tu fais partie de la mienne et qu'importe le mal petit ou grand qui puisse t'arriver, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

-Kiba...

-Je n'aurai pas du me moquer de toi, excuse moi. Mais c'est juste que...à chaque fois que je me rappelle de cette époque où Naruto – il fit une horrible grimace – était le seul à pouvoir te mettre dans tout tes états me rends terriblement jaloux...

-Jaloux ? Répéta Hinata. Kiba tu es mon mari, c'est toi que j'ai choisi, tu n'as pas être encore jaloux..

Kiba desserra son emprise et fronça les sourcils.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ? Tu m'as choisi uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas de toi !

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ses paroles, surtout lorsqu'il vit toute la peine et toute la douleur qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de sa femme.

-Hinata, je...

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! s'écria t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

Elle voulu de nouveau s'en aller sous la pluie, mais il l'en empêcha en fermant la porte et en s'y postant.

-Laisse moi sortir !

-Non, Hinata, je suis...

-Laisse moi sortir ! S'égosilla t-elle en tambourinant son torse de ses poings.

Elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal. Pas autant que les mots qu'il lui avait dit.

-Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareil ? Comment après tout ce temps tu peux continuer à croire ça ?

Il encercla ses poignets de ses mains et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Encore une fois sa technique pour s'excuser était terriblement maladroite.

-Pardon, excuse moi.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour lui ordonner de la lâcher mais il lui vola un baiser. Sans délaisser ses poignets il déposa une kyrielle de baiser sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, le long de sa nuque, au creux de ses épaules.

-Kiba, ce n'est pas le moment...

Elle était censée être fâchée contre lui. Elle censée lui en vouloir. Oui c'était vraiment ce qu'elle était censée faire. Mais les lèvres de Kiba étaient douces contres sa peau et chaque baiser étaient ponctués d'un « excuse-moi» presque suppliant. Il était remonté jusqu'à son cou et s'y était attardé en suçotant délicieusement la peau pâle de son épouse.

-Kiba, soupira Hinata.

Il sourit contre sa peau . Il avait gagné. Ne jamais sous-estimer les baisers d'un Inuzuka. Jamais.

Alors il libéra les poignets d'Hinata et les mains de sa femme vinrent tout naturellement se perdre dans ses cheveux avant de s'accrocher à ses épaules. Kiba fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et la colla à lui dans une étreinte possessive . Il remonta ses lèvres vers celle de la Hyuga sans les toucher alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous son chandail pour pouvoir tracer à l'infini des cercles sur sa peau. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle adorait plus que tout en ce bas monde, c'était bien les caresses qu'il pouvait lui prodiguer.

-Tu m'énerves, souffla t-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse .

Le baiser n'avait plus de fin, ses caresses non plus, ni comme les soupirs d'Hinata. La colère de la jeune femme s'était transformé en un brasier incandescent. Elle l'aimait tellement que cela lui faisait mal, ça la brûlait intérieurement et seul son étreinte pouvait atténuer le feu qui grandissait en elle. Comment pouvait-il croire une seule seconde qu'elle l'avait choisi par défaut ? Les sentiments qu'elles avaient éprouvé pour Naruto n'avaient rien à voir avec le désir incommensurable et l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à parler avec l'Uzumaki alors qu'avec Kiba les mots venaient tout naturellement. Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en compagnie de l'Uzumaki alors que la présence de l'Inuzuka elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité et apaisée. Il lui a fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'elle ne voyait qu'en Naruto un modèle à suivre . Kiba n'était pas un modèle. Loin de là. Il était l'homme avec lequel elle voulait passer le reste de son existence.

Embrasée par leur baiser , elle prit son visage en coupe et se sépara doucement de lui. Il grogna de mécontentement et se rabattit sur sa gorge, qu'il dévora .

-Kiba, attend..s'il te plait..

Il la laissa à contre cœur et posa son front contre le sien. Bien qu'ils étaient mariées depuis quatre ans maintenant, Hinata était toujours aussi rougissante lorsqu'ils s'abandonnait à ce genre d'étreinte.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Moins passionnément. Plus doucement en prenant son temps. Comme pour lui dire « moi aussi ».

-Et je refuse que tu puisses penser que je t'ai choisi par défaut.

-Hinata...

-Non laisse moi parler.

Elle était tellement serrée contre lui, qu'elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de Kiba se soulevait au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait. Les bras du jeune homme l' encerclaient fermement et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

-Tu te rappelles, de ce jour, où tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais ?

Il hocha la tête tout en appréciant les pouces d'Hinata caresser tendrement sa mâchoire.

-On avait dix-huit ans, on avait grandi trop vite à cause de la guerre, j'étais complètement dévastée par la mort de..de Neji...je croyais que j'allais être seule toute ma vie, que je pourrais jamais retrouvé la paix mais tu étais là.

Elle lui releva un peu le visage et lui intima d'ouvrir les yeux . Ce qu'il fit sans se plaindre.

-Tu as toujours été là, toujours. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à partir de ce moment là. Au moment même où tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais. C'est vrai que pendant longtemps j'ai été aveuglé par mes sentiments envers Naruto, mais les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que je ressens pour toi.

Il resserra, si c'était encore possible , ses bras autour d'Hinata. L'écoutant avec attention.

-Toi je t'aime si fort que ça fait mal. Je t'aime tellement que je ne peux même pas envisager une vie où tu n'y es pas. Je t'aime Kiba et tu es la seule personne à laquelle j'ai envie de dire ses deux mots. Alors tu n'as pas à être encore jaloux de Naruto, tu n'as pas à être jaloux de quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais autant soutenue que toi,qui ne m'a jamais dit autant de bien que toi, qui ne m'a jamais prise dans ses bras comme toi tu le fais, ou qui ne m'a jamais embrassé comme toi...

-Encore heureux, la coupa Kiba d'une voix rauque.

-Alors ne dis plus jamais une chose pareil, d'accord.

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Kiba ne l'embrasse de nouveau .

-Plus jamais ? Fit Hinata à bout de souffle.

-Plus jamais Madame Inuzuka, murmura Kiba en plongea sa tête dans sa nuque .

* * *

 **Et voilà, un petit OS tout en douceur...**

 **RAR :**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :)**


End file.
